


To Sleep

by misbegotten



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old school CSI for <a href="http://vegarin.livejournal.com/">vegarin</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

Gil dreams in Technicolor. Sinuous wings of _Lepidoptera_ pulse like the veins in his wrist. The moths land on his arm, their touch fleeting. They feed on his skin.

Catherine dreams of green parks and silver swing sets, their vibrancy muted. Only her daughter shines.

Las Vegas neon travels with Warrick wherever he goes. The face cards whisper to each other.

Nick drives along a road curving out of sight. Drives fast, but in control. If he stopped, he could measure the tread marks and calculate his speed.

Sara's dreams have fences. Sometimes white picket. Sometimes made out of bone.


End file.
